


We've Got A Dark Alley

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Pete Wentz likes public sex, and Patrick is along for the ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day three. The prompt was public.

Patrick bit his lip sharply as he felt Pete’s fingers rub against his cock through his jeans. 

“Pete!” he complained quietly. Pete grinned, feigning innocence. 

“What is it baby?” he said, grinding the palm of his hand against Pat. 

He held in a whimper, ashamed of the way he was growing hard in his pants. Pete always wanted to mess around in public, but Trick was so easily flustered. That only made Pete love it more. 

“Please!” Trick whined, grabbing Pete’s wrist. 

“I can feel you getting hard,” Pete murmured, leaning in close to Patrick. His face was flushed and warm, and he could feel himself getting aroused from teasing Pat. 

“Pete, why here?” Pat moaned. He watched nervously as the waitress approached with the bill in her hand. 

“Here you go boys. Enjoy the rest of your day.” She smiled falsely and placed the receipt and change on the tabletop. Pete reached his free hand up to grab everything as she left. He squeezed Patrick’s cock roughly, and Pat held in a groan. 

“Let’s get out of here, hm?” Pete suggested, leaning in to peck Patrick on the lips. Pat nodded softly. 

Pete nearly dragged Patrick out of the restaurant, pulling him into the closest alley.

“Pete, this still isn't private!” Patrick complained. 

“Oh come on, this is good,” Pete said with a giggle. He pressed Patrick against the wall, leaning in and kissing Patrick’s neck. Pat couldn’t help but moan. 

“Be good for me, hm? If you stay quiet, no one will find us,” Pete muttered. 

He reached down, undoing Patrick’s jeans. Pat stared around nervously, begging the alley to stay empty. He admitted he was painfully aroused, and he wanted to please Pete. 

Pete pressed their hips together, and Patrick could feel that Pete was hard. 

“God, baby,” Pete breathed. He undid his own pants with rushed fingers, pulling down his boxers to reveal his cock. Patrick was mortified by how fearless his boyfriend was. Before he could say anything, Pete pulled Pat’s boxers down too. Trick was embarrassed by how hard he was. 

“Oh fuck...fuck…” Pete muttered, frotting their cocks together needily. He humped at Patrick needily, enjoying the way Pat stifled his moans and grabbed at his hips. Trick connected their lips suddenly, Pete swallowing his sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
